


The Ruin of Rumbelle

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Don't Read This, F/M, MY COUSIN IS EVIL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle banished Rumpelstiltskin, she did more than exile him from the town; She exiled him from her heart. Now he's desperate to be with her again- but stupid Will Scarlet is in the way. Rumpelstiltskin decides to work some magic and eliminate the threat, but all does not go as planned.</p>
<p>*THIS IS MY COUSIN'S WORK, I TAKE NO CREDIT NOR RESPONSIBILITY AND I WILL BE SENDING HER HATEMAIL*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruin of Rumbelle

Once upon a time. That's the only way for a fairy tale to begin, right? Princes and princesses getting their happy endings, dragons and sorcerers being left behind. Love lost and found, or that was how it seemed to Rumpelstiltskin. 

It was pouring rain, reflecting his mood perfectly. Rumpelstiltskin stood watching his pawn shop, with his wife in it. The stupid Wonderlandian knave had just left, but not before an infuriatingly long kiss with Belle. The fool then jumped into his red Yaris and drove off. Rumpelstiltskin didn't know or care where he was going - All he cared about was that he was out of the shop and that he could finally make a move.

He took a deep breath and cast the spell to make him look like Will. The rain slicked cars reflected his (disgusting) image as he walked by. Well, not his image, but the long faced idiocy that was Will's countenance. He tested out his voice; For some reason his throat was always dry after he cast the spell. He said a couple of words, nonsensical really, and started to realise that his accent was gone. And in it's place was Will's. Rumpelstiltskin started, as he realised he'd sound like this the rest of the time he had this spell on. It really was what made the spell work so well, he reflected. Not only did it change your appearance, but your voice and manner as well. In essence, you became that person.

Shaking his thoughts aside, taking a deep breath and desperately hoping Belle wouldn't see through his facade, he knocked. In the brief moment before someone - Belle probably - he debated the morality of what he was about to do. He was going to trick her - again - but he couldn't find it in himself to feel remorse. He realised he didn't care what lengths it took, how much it cost, or even if it was right or wrong: he would get Belle back. He would do anything he had to. He would- the door opened. Belle was beautiful. The soft light from the shop framed her in carefree beauty. With the light behind her, her brown curls looked golden and that irony was not lost on him.

The last time he was this close to her, he realised with disgust, was when he was in the guise of Captain Hook. Then, too, he had a hard time breathing. Just being near her was enough to make his heart, oh, to make his heart lurch because she didn't look at _him_ in that way. He always wondered why she'd given the dagger to him, when he looked like Hook. It was a stupid and careless move, where Belle was always so intelligent, so desperate to keep the dagger safe from anyone who'd try and hurt him. And she just handed it over to his worst enemy - all because he said _pretty please?_

"Will?" Belle asked in confusion. "I thought you left to get the divorce finalized."


End file.
